


SAIOUMA/OUMASAI ONESHOTS (you can leave requests :) )

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: BRUUHHHHH I'm making oneshot books for NY favorite ships :) please leave requests on them :)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Leave requests here!!!!! I'll do anything but smut since they are underage lmao   
I love them


	2. may I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, but I thought it was better short and sweet. I hope you like it!!!   
> Prompt: phantom theif au where shu asks kokichi to dance, but kokichi is nervous to dance in front of everyone so they go outside and dance instead.   
> Requested by: Dink Donk !

I really don't wanna be here. I'm just looking for whatever I can. It helps that it's a masquerade, so I don't really have to worry about getting caught or anything of the sort. Regardless, there's to many people here. I'm not used to this kind of thing. I'm usually just on my own. 

A slow song starts to play as I think. I catch eye with a boy with blue hair. His mask is a lot like mine and he looks extremely fancy. I wouldn't say I look much diffrent, but he has a nice aura to him. 

He starts walking towards me and I look at the ground. Fuck. 

"Excuse me? Um hi, may I ask you something?" 

I look back up, clearing my throat and straightening my posture. "Shoot."

"Would you.. Want to dance with me?" He holds out his hand. 

Holy shit… he's even prettier up close. And he's asking me to dance..? "Oh Id love too." I smile, taking his hand. Then I look around and start to get nervous again. There's WAY to many people. 

"Nervous?" 

"How could you tell?" 

"I'm good at deduction." He smiles. "Here, let's go." He starts to drag me outside to the balcony. 

It's very pretty outside. You can see all the stars.. It's a full moon too. We can faintly hear the music in the back. 

"Well? Shall we dance?" 

"We shall." I spin him around, startling him and making me laugh. "Be prepared for anything, pretty boy. I'm full of suprises." I wink at him. 

"Pretty boy..? Are you flirting with me?" We step in pace with each other as he talks, starting a slow and methodical dance. 

"Maybe. I figured I would since you asking me to dance was flirting already pretty much." I laugh. "Don't act like I'm not like this all the time." 

"Shush. It's fun to act like we don't know each other. I can't be seen with you usually but since we have these masks its nice." 

"Gay." 

He grunts, obviously annoyed with me. "What are you here for, anyway? Better not be stealing anything. If that was your plan, I already caught you." 

"Oh trust me I purposely let you catch me. I know you won't ever do anything. I'm to charming." I dip him low and smirk at him, laughing. "I didn't come for anything specific." I lift him back up and we continue with our methodical dancing. 

"You never do. Never plan anything out." He looks me dead in the eyes, a small smile on his lips. 

I spin him again, but let go of him this time. Leaving him in a stunned state. "This was fun." I smile, throwing my mask on the floor, and hopping onto the balcony railing. 

"Wait! Weren't you here to take something… ?" He looks up at me. 

"I did. Stole the most valuable thing here~!" I make a dramatic gesture. I see him pick my mask up off the ground and holds it too his chest. 

"What..?" 

"Your heart, silly." I then jump off the balcony, waving back at him and giving him a maschivious smirk. I see his smile from a distance. Then, I stop in my tracks as I hear him yell back, it startles me. In more ways than one. 

"You stole that a long time ago! But nice try!"

And a small laugh. 

Sometimes, I forget he's supposed to be my enemy. 


End file.
